At the time of this invention, the usage of large batch cookers employing semi-automated techniques for controlling temperature and cooking duration was known. Food products could be cooked to an approximate level of doneness by controlling the temperature of the cooking environment and either signaling an operator to remove the foods after a predetermined period of time or automatically removing the foods from the environment.
Known systems for large batch cookers are not entirely satisfactory in situations where the mass and temperature of the food batches are variables. For instance, consider a food cooking process wherein the items to be cooked are placed in a cooking liquid heated to a predetermined temperature. In this instance, when the food is placed in the cooking liquid, the temperature of the liquid is reduced as a function of the mass and temperature of the food placed therein and a variable period of time is required to bring the temperature of the cooking liquid up to the required cooking temperature. This temperature recovery time period directly effects the level of doneness of the food batch which is being cooked for a predetermined period of time calculated to achieve a desired level of doneness. Hence, it is obvious that in such systems it is desirable that the foods be cooked to a desired level with degree of consistency, otherwise, the quality of the product will be a function of approximations as to cooking time arrived at by the operator.
Recent developments in the art of food cooking have attempted to overcome the various problems associated with time dependent cooking methods and apparatus as described above. These developments incorporate the concept of determining the level of doneness of the food batch as a function of the temperature of the cooking medium. The temperature of the cooking medium is monitored and when it has recovered from the temperature change induced by adding the food batch, the food batch is considered cooked. Typical methods and apparatus are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,213,778; 3,281,813 and 3,326,692. Such known methods and apparatus have not proved entirely satisfactory in that they do not produce repeatable results and the quality of the food suffers due to overcooking. Excessive dehydration of the food in the cooking process may be encountered if the food is held at a temperature greater than the boiling point of water for excessive periods of time while the automatic system is waiting for the temperature of the cooking medium to reach a preset level.
Accordingly, it is a major purpose of this invention to provide an improvement in the state of cooking art which will overcome the aforesaid problems and produce an end product which is consistent and of excellent quality.
More particularly, it is a purpose of this invention to provide an improved system that will automatically compensate for temperature and mass variations of a food batch and prevent dehydration of the product caused by over-cooking at a below normal temperature.
It is a further and important purpose of this invention that the above purposes be achieved with a system that is simple, inexpensive, and reliable so that its use will be acceptable to mass producers of precooked food products and also quick service restaurants.
It is a further related purpose of this invention to provide such an improved system that acceptable repeatable results will be achieved irrespective of the capabilities of the operator.
Further objects and attendent advantages of the present invention will become more apparent as the specification is considered in connection with the appended drawings.